Harvest Moon More friends in Mineral Town
by Opal Dream
Summary: Claire goes to a boring town, gets married, and cause's lots of trouble. Kinda like a walk through, but in a funny story way. :D
1. The Add

**Chapter One.**

_The Add._

I jammed my key into my door lock, twisted and yelled joyfully. The key didn't break! I blew a strand of my blonde hair out of my face, and burst into my lil' ole' house.

There was my living room, with a green couch, a small TV and a worn out yellow rug. I skipped out of this room and out into the kitchen to fix myself some afternoon tea. My kitchen was pretty average, a silver fridge, stove, and a bench. Not much, but it suited me just fine. Whilst I made myself a sandwich, I turned on the radio. I hummed along to a tune I only vaguely knew, while I buttered the bread.

By the time the song had finished, I had finished making my sandwich, and was walking out of the kitchen when an add came on.

"... Run your own farm.... Peaceful life... Call 12649274...."

A farm! I squealed and dropped my sandwich. I could practically see myself grooming horse's, sleeping in fields, and having a peaceful life. What an opportunity! I ran over to the phone and punched in the number, and tapped my foot impatiently. C'mon, c'mon! PICK UP ALREADY!!!

* * *

**Sorry its so short!!! This is just the intro. :D**

**R&R**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter Two.**

_Confusion. _

I thanked the taxi and jumped out.

'This is awesome' I thought as I took in a big breath of fresh air. _Freedom!_ I wandered into the farm.

Oh. My. GOSH.

This place is was a mess!

A big brown patch in the middle of the farm was covered in stones, weeds, and branches. All the animal shelters were dusty and covered in cobwebs. And, the house I guess I was supposed to live in was TINY. Was this a joke? I looked around for the cameras, not seeing anybody. I was going to walk out and ask for directions, when a short, plump little man wearing a huge red top hat marched in, looking angry.

"Hey! You there! Don't you know this is private property??!!" He yelled, fuming.

"Hey, sorry little man. I just heard an add on the radio, and here I am!" I said brightly, plastering a fake smile on my face.

The man marched right up to me. "Wait, you're the new farmer? Claire?" He asked, a little taken back. Hey, just cause I'm a blond doesn't mean I can't run a farm!

I nodded. "And _who_ may you be?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just the mayor. And you MUST be a fool!"

Huh? "Say what??"

"You fell for that corny add! No-one has lived on this farm for years! YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED!" He laughed loudly.

I growled. Tricked??? No! This _horrid_ man! I whipped out a hammer I didn't even know I had, and thwacked it against his fat head.

"Stop! Please stop hammering me!" He cried, cowering.

I was deciding whether I should get out my Axe when I stopped. After all, it wasn't his fault, I guess.

"Thanks." He said, gratefully. "So, you quit your job and moved out? Huh, that's too bad. Hey! Why don't you try running this farm?" He said, brightly.

Hmm... Oh heck. "Sure!"

* * *

**In the next chapter the real story begins! :D**

**R&R**


	3. Won

**Chapter Three.**

_Won._

I yawned, and stretched. Morning. My first morning on my new farm! I leaped out of bed, somehow already dressed, and wolfed down some bread. My house was preeeeeetty small, with only a bed up against the right side, with a table in the middle, and a chest, a hook, and some drawers. Oh, and a bookshelf. But like I was going to read any of that junk. Pssh. The only MODERN thing was the small TV.

Better get to work, though. I sighed, and walked outside.

A skinny, Chinese man with a massive amount of nose hair, and a weird red and yellow hat greeted me. I gave a startled cry and lashed out my fist and slammed the door. It was that Japanese serial killer! I took some shaky breaths. Why me??? WHY ME!!!?????

Wait.

Wasn't that man CHINESE? I pried the door opened just a few centimetres, and peered out. Yup. That man was defiantly Chinese. And he was lying on the ground, clutching his nose. Oh dear.

I swung the door open.

"Oh my goshness I am so sorry!" I cried, and fell to my knees. Bit over dramatic, I must say.

"Geez, why did you DO that??" He said nasally.

I shrugged. He wouldn't believe me anyway.

"I'm Claire" I said, and offered a hand to help him up. He snarled.

"Get that filthy hand away from me!" And jumped up and ran off. Oops. Bad start.

* * *

**Hehe i never liked Won... **


	4. The big clean up

**Chapter Four.**

_The big clean up._

Right. I'd better get started on this field. I jogged over to the pile of mess, and groaned. This would take me years to finish. I sighed, and begun working.

**************************

**6 hours later.**

Phew! I'm DONE!!! I cried out with joy, spinning around the clean field.

"Um, excuse me, are you Claire?" Said a loud voice. I whipped around, blushing.

"Who else _would_ I be?" I said rather rudely. The man who had spoken was very tall, tanned, and spiky brown hair. He seemed fit. And hot!

"Oh, sorry! I thought... That you... Um... Where my cousin! Yea, my cousin!" I said, nodding.

The man wrinkled his nose. "Uhh sure. Um, I'm Zach. I collect you shipment box...blablabla....Blablabla..."

I nodded, pretending to look engaged.

".... So I'll come back tomorrow then." He turned to leave. Leave? NO!

"Waittt! Can't you stay, for, like, a sec?" I whined, and then blushed.

"Busy. Sorry." He coughed and sped out of the farm. Whoops. Another meeting has gone wrong. And heck, he wasn't even that hot! Grr... I'll go out tomorrow and make some proper friends. Yeah... Frien-

I blacked out.

* * *

**Heeeee. Um yea sorry the chapters are so short!!! :D I SWEAR some future chapters WILL get longer.  
**


	5. Too old Too shy!

**Chapter Five**

_Too old. Too shy._

I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. Where the HECK was I???? I sat up quickly. I was in a white bed, in a room with blue curtains. It MUST be a lunatic- I mean hospital. Then i looked up. Oh, how I looked up! I beat if this was a movie it would have been in slow- mo. There, right in front of me, was a very _GORGEOUS_ doctor, with huge grey eyes and messy black hair.

"Good, you're awake. You worked too hard and collapsed. You will stay here for-."

"Hey excuse me, but did you carry me here?" I interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"I said, did you carry me here? From my house?"

"I- I guess so." He looked confused.

"But how did you know that I fainted?"

"I- I- Uhh- Well, um..." He was trying to think.

"Oh, I don't mind if you are stalking me." I said cheerily. I hopped out of bed, waved, and walked out. I left the doctor looking dumbfounded. He was too old for me anyway.

I found my way out, and there I was. In the town. I told myself I would go to town but I didn't think it would be this way. I hummed as I strutted down the quaint town, passing a church. I didn't look where I was going and whacked into something, landing on someone.

"Oh my! I'm such a _ditz_!" I apologized, and found myself looking into deep brown eyes. Aww!

"Its- Its ok..." The boy mumbled, and got up. He had tanned leggings, a cute brown top and brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Shy. Cute.

"I'm Claire." I said, as I jumped up, flashing him a smile. "What's your name?"

"Me? I uh... Cliff." He mumbled, and looked down.

"Oh, hey Cliff. Wanna hang out today?" I asked, and grinned. I loved making him blush.

"Oh uh umm.... Sure... I guess. Where?"

Dang it. Where could be hang out?? I quickly looked around, but all i could see was a super market and the-

"How about the Church?" I asked. I couldn't let this opportunity miss.

"Sure i was.... Going there anyway..." He trailed off. I nodded.

"Lets go then, Cliff-o!" I grabbed his hand and skipped into the church.

* * *

**Sorry i just really like Cliff. Gray is up next... :DDDD**


End file.
